geassalternafandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity 2
Residents: whiteknighted, poweroftheking & akindworld Intro This house is very similar to the house they had in Template City before they were forced out by the authorities to those shared townhouses. However, it is larger and has a couple of more rooms Lelouch never got round to having his builders put on according to his designs. It boasts a fantastic kitchen that is large enough for Suzaku to make his messes and Lelouch and Nunnally to cook. There is also a large dining room, two living areas, a room set aside for Nunnally's crafts, two studies, a gym, a swimming pool and an ensuite bathroom for each of the four bedrooms as well as an all-purpose bathroom for anyone's use. Lelouch also fitted a hot tub/sauna room recently and has plans to wish in some extras once he has figured out how to add them on so it will look aesthetic as well as make house-plan sense. Bedrooms Master Bedroom This is where Lelouch and Suzaku sleep. The room has a lot of storage space hidden behind the sleek walls and sophisticated layout. It also has the most powerful sound proofing in the entire house. (For that we can thank whiteknighted.) Nunnally's Bedroom This is Nunnally's bedroom. Lelouch let Nunnally decide most of her room but he added a few touches here and there because he is a neat-freak and domineering and it has all come together nicely. Very much in the style for teen girls. Spare Bedroom For guests, other residents of the Dreamworld that might want to stay over instead of going home or for visitors to the Dreamworld who want to take a nap in a nice bedroom. It doesn't get used very often, but occasionally Lelouch will banish Suzaku to this bedroom if he is being irritated by him enough to ban him from their bed. Living Room This is the living room and it is attached to the open-plan kitchen area. It is all fairly open plan to allow for air flow and space. It also helps Lelouch keep an eye on where Nunnally and Suzaku are in the house...for a myriad of different reasons. Kitchen Lelouch's pride and joy is his lovely kitchen, he spends a lot of time in here cooking by hand and from scratch in order to make the most delicious meals he possibly can for his lover and his sister (and of course any visitors). The poor counter, thanks to Suzaku, has seen some less-than-savoury moments; however, it serves it's dual functions well. This kitchen is always 100% spotless and any messes or breakages he insists on being wished away instantly. Woe betide anyone who leaves a mess for him to find in this room. Dining Room Dining room for when they want to stand on ceremony a bit and eat around the table. Situated in easy distance of the kitchen and dining room, it is a pleasant, airy room - if a touch formal. Bathrooms Ensuite This bathroom is attached to the Master Bedroom and was the site for the notorious Oreo. Lelouch favours this shower, usually because of Suzaku's pouncing - it has been set up to deal with this as well as being out-of-the-way a little so Nunnally is less likely to see something scarring. Main Bathroom The main bathroom visitors will use. This is more central in the house and so much easier to access unless you are in one of the bedrooms. It has the basics and while it is fairly comfortable it is nowhere near as plush as the ensuite. Gardens Back Garden Lelouch is far too lazy to do the gardening unless someone like Millay decides to bully him (too much like work) and so he simply wished for a beautiful Japanese-styled garden for them to relax in in the back garden area. Garden hot tub Suzaku demanded a hot tub, so Lelouch set one up in the back garden, hidden conveniently by both it's design and the foliage. Other Lelouch's Office Lelouch's office. Mainly used now for planning something to add to his home or trying to figure out the Dreamworld - or simply to sit in peace and read. He likes very much to be left alone when he is in this room. Conservatory/Solarium Nunnally wanted a kind of solarium/conservatory so Lelouch set up a pretty little retreat for her to spend time in, set up to open into the open plan style kitchen/living room setup. This is shielded from the main house as well. Category:Residents: Interior